


Summertime sadness

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Guam, summer of 2007





	Summertime sadness

_They met at the beach. The day was beautiful and calm._

Erik slowly walked ashore from the warm ocean and noticed _him_ immediately. Red swimming trunks and sun-bleached hair that looked like molten silver. Like a crown.

 _He_  looked relaxed, enjoying early morning hours before the sun's too active for a skin as fair as _his_. 

Erik stored in his memory the brilliant smile  _he_ had when they flirted, when Erik asked _him_  on a date. They had an early lunch. Then dinner. Then breakfast the next morning. 

They were insatiable. From the moment their lips touched it was nothing but heat and burning desire. After long months of service they were drunk on freedom and each other. Between defiling every surface in their hotel rooms they ate and slept and went for walks in the pale moonlight.

 _His_ skin was golden where the sun had kissed it and milky white where Erik laid his kisses. He caressed _his_ tan lines with his tongue, trespassing borders that divided what others saw and what was only Erik's.

 

_They fell in love at Two Lovers Point. The sunset was breathtaking._

They felt so young, alive and carefree, like it was the first day of their lives. Like there was nothing before and will be nothing after.

They took a car and drove until the sky was filled with stars that shone so bright they could see each constellation. With Milky Way above them like a blanket they made love until the last star disappeared. 

They talked in lazy sated moments when sleep was close but not yet overtook them. They laughed and joked at breakfast, full of energy and life.  _His_ laugh was so contagious Erik often found himself smiling just at the memory of it. 

They had too little time together to sour the precious moments with thoughts of _after_. 

They knew that after will be sad and empty.

But it was worth it.

Erik knew now what happiness felt like. Nothing scared him anymore. He already had the best days of his life and his best love. 

 

_They said goodbye at military base._

_Autumn came and took their love away._


End file.
